The Glow of Something Bright
by MistressAli
Summary: This is a weird one based on the Archie comic...The Source of Mobius has been tainted, and its purifier must find a way to cleanse it... Rated R!


The Glow of Something Bright (c) 98 by me, MistressAli  
All "Sonic the Hedgehog" characters and related indicia (c) and TM Sega.  
Packbell (c) David Pistone  
All used without permission.  
I suppose the Light (Cu Chulainne) and Casssar are (c) me

This document may be freely distributed, as long as it's not altered in any way.  
Ok, peoples, this story contains: some violence & swearing & sex stuff...just a  
warning...

For you curious types: the title is a lyric from the Dave Matthews Band song "Pig".  
'The Glow of Something Bright'

"Holy God." Crazy and neon-violet, green, blue, yellow, the light screamed around him. His eyes, already a pretty blue, lit up with more than just illumination, there was definite lust there. Definite.  
The light was gathering into a ball. He reached out towards it. His ordinary caution was blown away. The light was just too amazing, too wonderful to even care about danger. His hands sank down into it. Nothing happened. He sighed in disappointment. Something that glorious should've done something.  
Oh well. He started to draw his hands away, and couldn't. "What the hell..." he began, and then the light lashed out, surrounding him. He let out a scream, dropping down to his knees.  
"Ohhhh my gggggooooddddd," he groaned, his fingers grasping at the air, his head thrown back. A crazy half-laugh, half-whimper escaped his throat...and then the light faded. He fell backwards onto his back, and lay panting, eyes closed.  
A few minutes later, he sat up. He was trembling hard. He felt his pants, wet, sticking to his thighs...but not from urine. He saw the light-ball, spinning in the corner of the room.  
"Damn...who needs a girl when they've got you?"  
He pushed himself up with one skinny arm and moved over near the light-ball. He  
reached a trembling hand towards it, wondering what another bout of such pleasure would do to his body. His heart was already pounding like a sledgehammer, and sweat was pouring off his face. He touched it gently, and shuddered as pleasure ripped through him. He looked down...seemed he was aroused again. Great.  
He pressed his hands to it, and nearly fainted with the ecstasy that tore him open. He felt horribly drained after the second climax, his shaking arms could barely push him up.  
"Shhhhiitttt," he gasped, staring at the ball. "Should I go for three?" Sexual pleasure was something he received so little of...but now he was getting greedy.  
Of course, that's what it wanted.  
Three times was the charm...three times was its link to him.  
He could hardly stand up...his weary legs were trembling so badly. But still,  
he reached for the ball.  
The third time was different.  
It was the fact that it was more intense.  
More intense.  
It raised him up to incredible heights. He'd never felt so good before. **Oh  
fuck...** he thought. **I'm going to die...** His heart was breaking through his ribs, his vision going black, his very skin melting into sweat.  
"God...nooooo," he whimpered. "God...I can't take anymore..." Too much pleasure was pain...and he wanted out. Too bad...it was lifting him up, his back bent like a bow, eyes to the sky...  
**Wait a minute, I was inside...no sky** But there was now, and he was spinning underneath it.  
And then it dropped him. He descended through clouds, and crashed upon sharp  
stones. His back arched, his skull shattered, and  
**Red rocks...paint the rocks red** the rocks were smeared with the scarlet of his lifeblood.  
He fell even further.  
He fell into darkness.  
"I hate the outdoors. I hate it." Robotnik sprayed some bug repellent onto his massive self.  
Packbell yawned. He wasn't bothered by the scenery, nor the tiny blood-sucking mosquitoes. Not that he liked the scenery. He'd love to see the trees destroyed, turned into a pile of toothpicks. And beautiful, smooth metal buildings replace them.  
Trees were so lame.  
Packbell clenched his fists for a second. And there was somebody else who was  
even lamer...and where was he? Packbell had been itching to beat the shit out of Snively, and the little retard had taken off somewhere.  
There was a lake nearby. Packbell said a brief goodbye to Robotnik, and headed towards it. **Heh. Maybe he's taking a swim. Then I can hold him under till he dies. Heh. That'd be fun.** He had a funny thought then...what a dysfunctional family they were. Him, Robotnik, Snively, Scratch, Grounder, Coco, Mecha...and the millions of distant cousins that were SWATbots, StealthBots, Medibots...and every other kind of bot there was.  
But Sniv' wasn't down at the lake. Packbell was more than a little disappointed. He loved Snively-ively, for that little man had such a low pain tolerance. God, it was a thrill to hear him scream as he was beaten till he bled or broke, or both. Packbell smiled, raising his fist to his face, running his tongue over the powerful knuckles. "Where are you, Snivvy?" he crooned softly. "I really want to see you." His eyes searched the lake once again, but there were no signs of the bald little weasel.  
"DAMMIT!" said Packbell. "Where are you when I need to pound somebody!?"  
A loon screeched and howled at him; he caught a glimpse of the crazy  
white-spotted bird before it took off, and then his eyes caught something else.  
"There you are." He turned, smiling.  
"Yes...here I am..."  
Packbell's eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
The figure laughed, and stretched out a long leg. Tan hair spun into long  
strands, whirling about his head in the breeze, as he lowered his head to peer at Packbell under half-closed eyelids.  
"You...look good."  
"Don't I always?"  
Packbell's blood-red eyes were riveted to a pair of luminous blue ones, fringed  
with heavy lashes. The tan hair brushed gently against the figure's slender neck.  
"God, Snively...you're beautiful," said Packbell. "I'd fuck you if you were a woman."  
Sniv's eyes widened a little. "Don't turn gay on me, Packbell. I don't go for that stuff."  
Packbell grinned slightly, it would be so pleasurable to hurt this newly transformed lackey. Oh yes. "Well," said the android. "May I ask...what happened to you?"  
"It was the light," said Snively.  
"The light?"  
"Yes."  
"Mind explaining?"  
"It rained before. I went for a walk."  
"Yeah," said Packbell. Robotnik had grumbled through the whole storm, but  
Packbell was half-asleep anyway. Neither of them had noticed that Sniv' had left, not until the storm was over.  
"I found a cave and went inside, you know, for shelter. And there was this ball of light in there. I touched it a few times...and each time I touched it...it gave me...I had a..." The lackey bit his lip.  
Packbell understood. He felt a shiver go down his spine, and wondered for a second if he WAS 'turning gay'.  
"And then I touched it a third time, and it was like I was flying, then falling, and I woke up, and I was by a pool of water. I looked in...and I looked like this..."  
Packbell licked his lips. "You certainly look good," he said. His eyes wandered over Robotnik's nephew.  
Packbell wouldn't of believed it...but even the most minute of changes were dramatic...and these new changes only enhanced what Sniv' had possessed. Even with that ridiculous nose, which was a tad smaller now, he was breathtaking.  
Not handsome. But more like an exotic alien than a midgety human. The hair he had once had as a child was back, falling into his eyes in thick tan chunks. It swept down, hiding his ears, brushing softly against his cheeks and neck. Those incredible eyes were still the same, albeit the wispy lashes had thickened a bit. His expression was still sullen, but not in a deadpan way; it was a smoky thing; all ice and evil. Stunning.  
Seemed his legs had grown out a bit too, instead of being four feet tall, he stood at a nice 5'5. Already slender, the addition of the longer legs gave him a sleek greyhound appearance.  
And his uniform was gone. He was wearing a silky black robe-thing instead. It looked very nice, clinging to his slight body.  
"Wait till Robotnik sees you," said Packbell. "He's gonna shit."  
Sniv' smiled wryly. "I know."

(Just how hot is the 'new' Sniv'? Take a looksie: And then finish reading.)

**

Robotnik raised his head upon hearing an approach. "Packbell, did you find him?"  
The android's metal-silk voice wafted over the air. "Yes sir..."  
There was something in his tone that made Robotnik realize something was  
wrong...no...not wrong. Just different. Something was off.  
"Is anything wrong?" asked Robotnik.  
"No..."  
Packbell appeared in the clearing. "Yep. Found him."  
A human, head bowed so brown hair fell over his face, stepped up beside  
Packbell. Robotnik stared hard at him. "Who is that, Commander?"  
The figure raised its head, and Robotnik was met with a pair of pale blue eyes.  
And a familiar pointy nose, although it seemed it had shortened by a few inches.  
"Snively?!"  
"Yes, sir?" Even Sniv's voice was slightly changed, having lost some of that  
nasal edge.  
"What happened to you?" Robotnik's first thought was that Snively was wearing a wig, and had changed his clothes into that...thing. But then he noticed the height.  
Snively usually came up to Packbell's waist. Now the top of his head was just a little below Packbell's shoulder.  
"My, Snively...you look different." **But the same**, Robotnik thought. **He  
looks different, but yet he looks the same. What the hell....**  
There was something about the little man...well not so little anymore...but there was some aura about him. Some kind of incredibly beautiful, confident...even somewhat sexy, aura hovering around Sniv'. It wasn't so much his change in his appearance as it was that aura. That was what was attractive.  
Robotnik frowned. He wasn't sure he liked this change.

There was nothing to be found in the trees. Robotnik had drooled at the thought of finding the mysterious ball of light, but Snively knew that it would only be found if it wished. And it didn't wish for Robotnik.  
He stared at himself in the hovercraft's windshield, running his fingers through the feather-thick mop that was now his. Behind him, he saw the eyes of the android on him also; Packbell's wicked vision-orbs gleamed with malicious lust.  
**Great**, Snively thought.  
The hovercraft lifted off the ground, and whizzed away towards the dark  
sprawling mass that was Robotropolis.

ETA to touchdown was three minutes. Robotnik was sleeping and Packbell listlessly piloting. Snively's eyes were riveted to the window, where maroon smog clouds were stacked upon each other like lumpy pillows.  
Sa...Sal...SallySallySallySally...  
Princess Sally! Snively's eyes widened. Yes. He'd almost forgotten.  
He had to find her and bring her to the light. The light itself had commanded  
him to do this thing.  
**Ha,** he thought dryly. **Like the princess would ever come with me...** and then he caught a glimpse of himself in the windshield. How intriguing...he ran his fingers over his reflection, but felt only cold glass.

It took him a few days. Robotropolis was a mighty busy place. But he finally made it out into the forest. But not to search for hidden treasures with Robotnik and Packbell. Although Sally was a treasure of sorts...  
He was alone. There weren't even birds around. Unusual. The breeze was molesting his hair, blowing it all over his face. He was wearing the clinging robe.  
The light had told him to wear it.  
He closed his eyes and felt the earth spin under his feet. Ever since his  
encounter with the light, he'd felt disoriented. His vision suddenly changed to  
grayscale and he saw the princess walking against the backdrop that was his  
closed eyelids. There was a stream near her. **I know where that is**, Snively  
thought. **That's near Robotropolis.**  
--Go to her...-the light's sweet voice whispered.-Go to her, little one.-  
He opened his eyes. Brilliant color, bold and bright, stunned his vision. He swayed dizzily. Then he ran towards the stream.  
It took him awhile to get there. He actually had fairly good stamina, running around Robotropolis constantly. It was an action to put muscles on those skinny legs of his. But still, the stream was far away.  
**She won't be there when I get there, ** he thought.  
--She will-the light said. -Because she's caught.-**Caught?** he questioned.  
--Yes. Caught.--  
The light told him no more. **It's just like a damn tease,** he thought.  
**Gives you a taste, but never gives you what you need.**

Ten minutes later, lungs aching in his chest, he reached the stream.  
"Sally?" he whispered. "Where are you?" Then he remembered something...there  
was a hidden sewer pipe in this area. Perhaps...  
--Yes,-- whispered his beloved light-ball.  
He bounced over the boulders around the gurgling stream and there she was.  
One of her blue-booted feet was caught in the hidden skinny pipe. She was  
struggling to pull her foot out of the boot, but it was stuck tight. He saw her muscles bulging under her tan fur. She was wearing her blue vest that accented her otherwise bare body.  
It was a sight that was almost arousing. He approached her. Her ears swiveled and she looked.  
What she saw was an intriguing creature, long hair framing an interesting face. A pointy nose, two large blue eyes, a pouty lip...wait a minute. He moved closer, one long leg in front of the other.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"Who indeed?" He took a step closer.  
Something definitely familiar. She eyed the lanky body, that face, those  
insolent icy eyes.  
**Geez...it's Snively....**  
"What happened to you?"  
Sniv' took a step closer and now stood three feet away.  
**What the hell? He's way taller than me!**  
"Hello, Sally," he said, nodding his head in greeting.  
She reached down to draw her knife, but he moved in fast and caught her arm.  
"No, Sally!"  
His eyes were urgent. "Sally...I have to show you something..."  
Her first thought...**I'm caught and he's offering to show me something...this  
is a threat, a sexual threat...**  
And she drove her knee upwards. He jumped back; her knee slid up his stomach but missed her sensitive target.  
"Sally, please," he begged. He knelt down to free her leg, but she brought the side of her hand down in a powerful chop, right on the base of his neck. He let out a strangled cry and sprawled out on the ground in front of her.  
Her hands went down, grabbing his head. One hand went under his chin, pulling his head back.  
Oh...the bones were so delicate. She could easily snap his sweet little neck.  
He knew it. He whined. "Sa...Sally, your majesty, please!" She didn't want to kill him, and realized it was silly to hold him. She let him go. "Leave," she growled.  
He scrambled to his feet.  
**Light. I need some help here.**  
--Free her-  
**I can't.**  
--Free her!-  
Sniv' sighed and put his hands to Sally's face. Her features contorted into a snarl. "Princess, please," he implored. "Let me free you."  
"Fine."  
She allowed him to probe her foot, pulling, wiggling it. Finally, it came  
loose. She instantly leapt away from him and her fists rose up to her face level in a fighting stance.  
He hesitated. Then he sank down to one knee.  
"Princess...I know you don't trust me. But I swear to you, this is no trap.  
You must believe me."  
"Why...?" Her voice trailed away. Her eyes locked with his. Both were so so blue, but there was something in his that caught her. An eternal, age-old lock held her to him.  
Love?  
Oh no.  
Hate?  
Oh no.  
It was lust, lust lust lust.  
"God, Snively," she breathed. "I never knew. I never knew." She threw herself  
at the taller one, and her lips grabbed his.  
**Sally!** He stumbled back from her, as she attacked him, wildly kissing.  
Then her hands went around his back, holding him to her.  
**Sally...oh my God...Sally!** He kissed back viciously.  
"Ohhh...ohh..ummurgh..." Sally drew away, looking up through her eyelashes at  
him. Then she let go. **My God! What am I doing?! Kissing Snively!?**  
She felt sick and poisoned, and turned away, stumbling to her knees. Shakily, she rubbed her mouth with her forearm. Then she turned back to look at Sniv'. "You bastard! How dare you?!"  
"How dare I?" he said, hair falling onto his face. "YOU attacked ME, dear."  
She blinked. **Oh yeah. That's right. Heh.** She smiled toothily. The pink  
skin inside her ears turned red.  
"What did you do to me?" She licked her lips, staring at his face. He had a weird taste. It wasn't gross. It was good.  
Cinnamon? Wintergreen? Something rich and tingling. She blinked a few more  
times. **I wanna taste it again and again and again...**  
She approached him and he took a step backwards, seeing her lusty sapphire eyes. "Sally, remember. I must show you something."  
She nodded slightly. "All right, Snivvy. Show me." She really wanted to see something else.  
Of course, the way that robe was clinging to him, she could already see it. She could see the washboard-ridges of his ribs, the smooth plane of his collarbone, and down below...she shivered hard...  
He held out his hand. She took it.  
"Come on, Sally."  
She was completely entranced. They walked straight into the heart of  
Robotropolis. And she was captured.

Snively paced the interrogation room.  
--What are you doing?!- the light screamed.  
He scratched his thigh through the robe. **Shut up, light. I don't care about  
you...the Source, Sally or her father...who cares?**  
--It is vital! I told you...Maximillion's Source has become contaminated, as has he...Sally is too too important to be tainted. I am losing energy...being away from my cave and the Source too long. I must connect to her soon! She is too important...-  
Snively turned off the light's voice with a little switch in his mind.  
When Sally woke up, she found herself strapped to an interrogation chair.  
Bright light shone down on her, making her squint.  
"All right, Sally. Where is KnotHole?"  
"How the hell did I get here?" She stared at Snively. "Hey, lackey. What are  
you wearing?" She wiggled her wrists, but they were strapped tight. "Damn." She looked at her captor again. "You know, Sniv', you can kinda see your uh...thing...through that."  
"Does it turn you on?"  
"Ugh. No." She felt so damn weird, and could barely remember the earlier  
encounter.  
He smoothed back his hair, loving the feel. "KnotHole?"  
She wouldn't tell, of course. Oh no, she was much too noble and brave for that.  
Even when he hooked the electroshock headband onto her and viciously zapped her.  
He could actually see her fur crackling with the blue electricity. It must of hurt her like hell. She cried. But she wouldn't talk. Not even when vomit ran down her chin. She shuddered and shook.  
His eyes narrowed and he turned the voltage up to maximum. God, was her body gonna jump now. His finger pressed against the button that would zap her. The voltage was up at its highest.  
But she never talked. In her final agony, she uttered not a word. And then she was dead.  
Princess Sally had died.  
Snively watched as SWATs removed her restraints. She collapsed to the floor; a limp pile of meat.  
**Hmmm. She's dead.** He licked his lips. It was so undramatic. Her poor little brain was fried. Tooooo bad.  
--Too bad!!!?-screeched the light. He screamed as well. -Wretch, you killed her! Why? It is unbelievable...never has this disobedience happened. Never.-  
**Ha,** mind-sneered Snively. He fondled a strand of his hair. **Ha. Thank you  
for your gift, my sweet light.**  
--You wicked one. I have treated you most kind. I had respect for you. Now that is gone. You will now do as I say, and I will not bother to be nice about it.-  
**It can't touch me,** thought Sniv'. **It's miles away.**  
But then it crushed him. He heard his bones snap, his muscles and flesh smash to a pulp, and he fell to the floor screaming.  
"Nooooooooooooo!!!!"  
**PLEASE STOP PLEASE OH MY GOD STOP PLEASE PUULLLLLLEASSSEEEE!!!!**  
He whimper-screamed, rolling around like a man on fire. But this was worse than  
fire by far...this was like acid rolling through his veins, burning him from the inside out, slowly, agonizingly. He cried and squirmed, tears splattering the floor.  
"Please," he squeaked. "Stop or kill me, please kill me..."  
--No,-- hissed the light. -I need you. Will you obey me?-"Yes, yes, ANYTHING!! Just stop the pain, please PLEASE!!"  
The light released the pain-grip on him. He sat up, whimpering. He was  
familiar with intense pain; as his uncle beat him regularly, but he would never be numb to it. He felt himself. There were no broken bones.  
He also felt something else. Wetness. The front of his robe was soaked. He looked down at himself.  
"Great..." he drawled.  
Now the lovely scent of urine would stick to him until he shed this clinging  
piece of fabric.  
--No,--the light growled. -You leave that on.-  
**But I smell like piss!**  
--No, you don't. Look down again.-  
He did and saw that his robe was now dry.  
--Now leave,-- the light commanded. -While I bring her back to life.-  
**Back to life?**  
--Yes,-- it answered impatiently. -Get yourself something to eat...you're going on a long trip.-  
**Long? I can get to your cave in a half hour in a hover--**  
--NO! No hoverunits.-  
**Why not?**  
--Because you'll be spotted.-  
**What about the Acorn Source pool? I wouldn't know...but I assume it's closer.  
Why can't I go there?**  
--You cannot know its location.-  
**Why don't you just connect to Sally and leave me alone? If you can bring her  
back to life then you can transfer to her mind. Surely you're that powerful...**  
--I could have. But my energy will be spent after I bring her to life! I must get back to my cave...for the Source runs rich beneath it. I must regain my energies before I can connect to her!--  
**Fine.** He shrugged and headed down to the kitchen.

Sniv' stood in the kitchen, looking around. He was the type of person who could eat and eat and never gain a pound. Despite his small size, Sniv' actually had a vivacious appetite. Even Robotnik had raised an astonished eyebrow at how much Snively could stomach.  
He took out some bread and some meat, cheese, and lettuce and stacked up a small sandwich.  
He raised the dainty four-inch thick sandwich to his mouth and took a bite.  
"Mmmm... heavenly..." He rolled his eyes ceiling-ward in an expression of  
ecstasy...

The light found it a bit difficult to revive Sally. But it did. The young squirrel was soon back on her feet.

A while later, Sniv' and Sally were walking through the forest. His aura was back. Sally was completely attached to him, her furry hand clasping his tightly.  
"So, where are we going?" she asked.  
"To the light."  
"Oh really?" Her blue eyes were entranced. "That's wonderful."  
He smiled. She was wrapped so tight around his finger that he was losing  
circulation. He stepped over fallen logs and branches, feeling the silken fur in his hand. He breathed in deeply...she smelled so good. Her scent made him tremble; it was something wild and intense.  
"Mah princess?" Antoine couldn't believe what he saw; his sweetie walking with the needle-nosed one. 'Twan saw past the hair and the height; he never forgot a face. His first thoughts were that she'd been captured.  
Like silver water, his sword rippled from the sheath. He leapt out in front of the two. "Mah princess! I will save you!"  
Snively took a step backwards as the fox's sword leveled at his throat. "Ugh!"  
Sally's eyes widened as Antoine's sword point pressed against Snively's neck. A  
ruby drop twinkled on the tip of the blade.  
"Antoine!? What are you doing?!"  
"Protecting you!" exclaimed the fox, surprised.  
Sally grabbed the blade in her bare hand! The blade dug deep into her flesh,  
cutting her before she pushed it away.  
"Sally!" yelped Ant.  
"Sally!" yelped Snively.  
Both grabbed for her hand. Antoine went wild as he saw Snively's hands grab  
Sally's first, examining her wound.  
"NAUGHHHIIIEEE! DO NOT BE TOUCHING HER!!" Antoine shoved Snively hard, but Sniv' grabbed his arm, pulling them both down. As 'Twan fell, Sniv' brought his knee up, slamming it into the fox's groin.  
Antoine squealed and rolled off the human. He spent the next few minutes whimpering and panting, and curling into a tight little ball. When he finally sat up, he met Sal's fierce glare.  
"Mah princess, what?"  
"Don't you touch him again," snarled Sally, low and menacing.  
"But...he ees zee enemy! A killer!" sputtered 'Twan.  
"No," growled the squirrel. "He's mine. He's all I want."  
She grabbed Snively by the arms. Her grip was iron strong. Then her  
velvety-sweet lips pressed against his.  
**Oh my...she's a good kisser. That blasted hedgehog sure is lucky.** His responding kisses, however intense, were weak compared to hers.  
'Twan's face stretched out in a stricken mask of disbelief. "Nooo!" he howled.  
Then he turned and ran. He couldn't bear it, couldn't bear it.  
Sally pulled away from Sniv'. "That'll teach him," she said. He looked down at her, panting. He shook his head, then raised his hand to his lips. There were strands of hair in his mouth. He pulled them out and smoothed them back in with the rest of his mop.  
Sally smiled at him.  
His head reeled. He felt very good; he rejoiced in her sweetness. If only he  
could keep her forever. But he knew once she met the light, the spell would be broken.  
And they'd be enemies once more.  
**Forget the light then. I'll just keep her for myself. She's mine as long as  
she doesn't meet the light, so I'll see that she never meets it..**  
Then he felt searing pain; it brought him to his knees. -Don't even think about it,-the light growled.  
**OK!** he mind-begged. **Let go!**  
The pain faded and Sally pulled him up.  
"You ok?" she asked.  
He smiled weakly. "I'm fine."

Antoine smelled the other Freedom Fighter before he heard him.  
"Geoffrey!" he bellowed.  
"'Eh, mate?" Geoffrey came into sight, breaking through bushes and tangling  
vines.  
"Come here, Geoffrey!"  
"Ah, I'm comin'... Geoffrey finally stopped, panting, in front of Antoine.  
"What is it, mate?"  
"Eet ees Sally! She ees being with zee needle-nosed one!"  
"Who?"  
"Snip-ley!"  
Geoffrey frowned deeply. "Hmmm. Where are they going?"  
Antoine pointed the way and watched as Geoffrey ran in that direction.

Geoffrey spotted "his" princess with Robotnik's nephew, but unlike 'Twan, he knew Sally was there by her own freewill.  
And it pissed him off.  
He circled around them and made his dramatic entrance by leaping down from a  
tree he'd hastily climbed.  
The two jumped in surprise.  
"AHA!!" bellowed Geoff, pointing an accusatory finger at Sally. "Caught you  
red-handed!"  
"Caught me WHAT?" demanded Sally, her hands going to her hips.  
"Cheating on me!"  
Sally scoffed, while Snively raised an eyebrow.  
"And you, prick-face, what are you doing with MY girl?!"  
"Your girl?" Sniv' put his arms around Sally's waist and laid a gentle kiss on  
her cheek.  
Geoff's eyes widened into unbelieving circles. "How dare you..." he sputtered, and lunged for Sniv'. But Sally blocked his path.  
"Don't touch him," she snarled. "He's mine. I love him."  
Even Snively's jaw dropped at that line.  
"Why you BITCH!!" screamed Geoffrey. He drew back a fist and punched Sally. Her  
head snapped back. Droplets of blood and saliva splattered the fallen leaves, and she stumbled onto her knees.  
"You stinkin' whore," he hissed, kicking her in the belly. She gave a strangled cry.  
An angry gleam touched Sniv's eyes and he growled. "Leave her alone, you bastard."  
"It's your turn, anyway." The skunk moved towards Sniv'.  
They circled each other. Looking down, the birds and leaves could see the  
definite differences in their builds.  
Geoff stood same height as Snively, but he was barrel-chested and bulky muscle through and through. Sniv', no longer at a height disadvantage, thanks to his longer legs, was still lacking in weight. Lanky, he was slender and sparsely muscled; most of his strength-flesh lay in his brain.  
They circled each other and then Geoff moved in. His hands caught empty air as Sniv' dodged.  
Snively quickly executed a nice kick to Geoff's back; he rose up on one foot, and twirled the other around to slam the skunk. Commander Packbell, being such a nice guy, had taught Sniv' a few moves to protect himself (though they never worked against Packbell himself; he anticipated them). However, Geoff was taken by surprise, and sprawled facedown in the dirt.  
But that didn't keep him down. Oh no. Geoffrey was a resilient stinker.  
He rose to his feet and whirled around. He lunged again. His foot hit a rock,  
and he stumbled severely. Sniv' grabbed his arm and yanked, helping Geoff to the ground.  
Geoff hit hard, skinning his knees. Yelping, he swung his meaty hand out at Snively.  
The human sprang back, but not fast enough. Three fingers and a strong grasping thumb were closed around his ankle.  
Within seconds, Geoff had brought Snively to the ground, to his back on the ground.  
Back down left all the vulnerable areas exposed.  
Snively tried to roll over...too late. Geoffrey's magenta boot slammed hard  
into his groin.  
Blackness fluttered around the edges of his vision, and he saw Geoff standing over him, framed in a vignette, drawing back his foot again.  
Another brutal kick to the crown jewels made him squeal in pain, and helplessly squirm amidst the pine needles and oak leaves. Geoff, still fuming, snatched up a woozy Sally and slammed her into a few trees.  
He sighed heavily.  
There.  
The princess was knocked out cold.  
The light was very unhappy about that. Snively could feel its anger building  
up, and he tried to recoil, but from what? The light was within him.  
**Don't hurt me,** he mind-whimpered. **Please.**  
--Kill him.-  
**What?**  
--Kill him. I'll give you the power.-  
**Kill the skunk?** Snively gazed at Geoff through his red haze of pain, and thought of how much he would like to kill the irritating creature. But still...Geoff had merely roughed the princess up. Sniv' had killed her, actually killed her...and the light hadn't brought him death.  
--I sense he is trouble in the princess's future...and that he is constantly pestering her...and he puts bad ideas into Maximillion's head as well...He is a bane to the Acorn family.-  
Sniv' frowned. **But so am I...but you don't kill me.**  
--It isn't the same. You are her enemy. But he is supposed to be her friend...Besides...it is not a full death. It is a little death. A cleansing death.-  
**Whatever. I'll do it.**  
He felt the pain fade from his injured area, and he quietly rose to his feet.  
--Let me take control of your body.-  
**Ok.** Sniv' let go of his body. His mind tucked itself away in a corner and watched.  
Geoffrey turned around from the limp princess to see Sniv' had risen to his feet, and stood, hair blowing around his face in the breeze.  
"Oh, you want more, eh?" The skunk laughed. "Well, I'll give it to you.  
Gladly."  
"You dare harm the princess?"  
Geoffrey scowled. That was not the typical Snively-voice he was used to hearing  
from that mouth. It was an echoing powerful thing that swirled around him like water.  
"Well...if the bitch was bloody cheatin' on me, then yeah."  
"You will pay for that."  
"Sure." The skunk laughed again.  
The human's eyes glowed with crazy intense colors, and this glowed invaded his  
body, seeping into his skin. Geoffrey took an uneasy step backwards.  
"What the hell?"  
Then, Sniv' stretched his fingers out towards St. John, and the light sped off  
them, to wrap tight around Geoff's body.  
"AAHHH!" screamed the skunk. He thrashed around. But the light wouldn't leave him. "AHHEHHGHH!"  
He hit the ground, wiggling and screeching. The light seeped deep into him, illuminating him from within.  
Sniv's mind, still tucked away in a corner of himself, could see Geoff's bones lit up. His brain lit up.  
His brain bubbling and boiling.  
**God Almighty** thought Sniv.  
His brains exploding. Geoffrey screamed a long and loud scream that echoed with  
the purest agony.  
Then Geoff's eyes took on a certain sheen.  
The sheen of death.  
A glazed fish-eye stare.  
Sniv' dropped to his knees. His body was his again. He felt himself tremble.  
--There,-- said the light, with a sense of satisfaction.  
**I don't want to do this anymore...not if I'm not getting anything out of it.  
Give me...what you gave me in the cave... think I deserve it after that.**  
--You could have that pleasure with Sally...but I trust you not to do that.  
Please, don't do it. Let Sally keep her virginity-  
**Do you think I would dare rape the royal princess?** Snively couldn't help laughing.  
--But it wouldn't be rape...-replied the light. -Because in this state, she would consent to it. She loves you in this state. That's why she's going with you...I had to fill her head with the purest love.-  
**God.** Snively looked over at Sally. She was just waking up, pushing herself to a standing position with one arm. She smiled at him wearily, raising a hand to her head. Her body was supple, and muscled, and rich tan. Her fur covered all her private areas...but he could imagine them...  
She was so powerful.  
It would be making love to pure power.  
He felt a tingling in his thighs, and looked away. His hair fell into his eyes,  
and he couldn't see her anymore.  
**I wouldn't do it anyway, ** he told the light.  
--I hope you mean that.-  
Snively scowled a bit. **Even if I did, you'd stop me. Seeing what you did to  
St. John...**  
--He is not dead.-  
**Not dead? I saw it myself. He's dead, all right.**  
--Think what you will--, responded the light.  
**So...I have a question. Why did you give me hair and longer legs, anyway? If  
she has the purest love...then why would she care how I looked?**  
--She dosen't care now. But in order for me to link to her in the first place,  
I had to make sure she wouldn't run from you. She had to be intrigued enough to  
get close to you. Close enough for me to reach her.-  
**Oh.**  
--But remember...don't YOU get too intrigued by her....-

"All right, Sally. Let's keep going. We'll have to spend a night out here."  
Sally smiled mischievously. "I'll keep you warm tonight..."  
He bit his lip. God, she was tempting. But he didn't want to think of what the  
light would do to him if he touched her. It would probably make him explode like Geoffrey's brain.  
After a shiver at that thought, he took Sally's hand and they continued walking.

Hours later, Geoffrey stirred and woke.  
"Ohhh my head," he groaned.  
His brains felt like they were mashed to a pulp. He groaned. But for some reason, he also felt good. Pure and cleansed. He would never have a dark desire for Sally again...he would never mettle in her father's affairs, or her relationship with Sonic.  
**What was I thinking to be such a jerk?** He wondered.  
Then he headed back to KnotHole.

Snively didn't care for the dark.  
It was so black.  
So deep.  
So total.  
So concealing.  
His eyes couldn't pierce through darkness like this. He couldn't see the hidden things. There could be a killer behind any tree.  
Sally, being a creature of the forest, wasn't bothered. It was she leading him now, guiding him to a windfall.  
He blanched as she urged him to enter the fallen pile of branches. There could be anything in there. Wolves, bears, bandits...  
"Oh come on," laughed Sally. She slipped inside, then poked her head out.  
"Come on!" He followed her.  
She laid down in a corner. Like a spotlight, the moon filtered through the windfall branches and onto Sally.  
His breath came in far deeper than usual.  
The luna light fell soft over her furry breasts, over the rise of her belly,  
her auburn hair, her muscled thighs, her feet as she flexed her toes. She lay on her side, head propped up on one hand, the other draped lazily over her hips.  
A drop of sweat trickled down his forehead and hung on the tip of his nose. It hadn't been a hot night, but it was now. He swore he could see her nipples poking out through the fur of her bosom.  
"Come over here," she trilled. "Lay by me."  
He obeyed. She rolled onto her back as he lay on his. She casually let one of  
her hands drop onto his lower belly.  
He squirmed a little, causing her hand to slide down his belly, until it rested right above his groin.  
Sally giggled a little. "Oooh honey, is that a hint?" She giggled again and moved her hand away. He panted loudly, feeling his veins buzz.  
"Save it for me," she grated, and straddled him. "I've never done it," she said, voice low. "But I want you to be the first."  
She reached down to pull up his robe. She got it past his knees, when he grabbed her arms.  
"No, Sally...no." He was shaking hard, desire in his eyes, and his body screaming to TAKE HER TAKE HER!  
But he knew he mustn't. He'd promised the light. The light had given him this tan silk that swept against his cheeks, these long legs. He had to be grateful for that.  
He looked at Sally. She wanted him. She had the purest love, the purest lust for HIM.  
It made his head reel. God, what a wondrous thing to have somebody who cared so much for him. His own kin, Robotnik, beat him till he was bloody and broken; he could care less about Sniv' then he did about the piece of toilet paper he wiped his ass with.  
But Sally.... His enemy was now his worshipper.  
He wanted her so bad.  
**But I can't. I CAN'T!**  
"No, Sally," he said. "I can't."  
"Why not?" She hissed. "I want you...honey I want you NOW."  
He closed his eyes. She was not making it easier for him. "Sally, I'm nine  
years older than you. I'd be robbing the cradle."  
"I don't care!" her voice rose shrilly, and she rocked back and forth, struggling to pull his robe up.  
**Light!** he mind-called. **Help me here! I...I...can't take it. I'm going  
to...take her if you don't do something!**  
--You can fight it. It's only hormones. You can control it.-He tried to force his breathing to normal. But it only grew more frantic and raspy, and his nerves buzzed with a furious and intense lust.  
--I can stop her. But it will be difficult for you. Are you sure you need my help?-  
**Yes!! If you want this girl to stay a virgin!** A malicious thought entered  
his head. **That sure would tarnish ole Sonic's spirit, wouldn't it? To know  
that Sally fucked me. Haaa haa...**  
--I will help you then,--toned the light. -Prepare yourself.-  
**For what...**  
There was a sudden flash of light. As it faded away, Sally looked down at Snively. She was still straddling him. Her eyes widened and she leaped off.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!"  
He pushed himself into a crouching position. "What?"  
She stared at him hard, eyes narrowing. "Holy shit. You were trying to rape me?!"  
"What?!"  
"You little bastard! I knew we should've killed you. God, we had so many  
chances..." Her fists clenched. "I can't believe you would rape the royal princess."  
"But I wasn't trying to rape you!" he protested. "YOU were the one who wanted to screw me!"  
"What?" She looked unbelieving. "You sick little punk!" Then she lunged at him.  
He jumped backwards, but one of her arms had already locked around his neck. He  
felt her other hand close around his groin.  
"NO!" he squeaked, but she squeezed, brutally, crushingly hard. He whisper-screamed, going limp in her grip. She threw him up against the wall. His hands went between his legs, clutching his injured 'jewels' and he bawled like a baby.  
Sally towered over him, face wild and beautiful like an avenging angel.  
He whimpered. "What..." His voice was a weak squeaking whisper, taut with pain.  
"What are you doing, Sally?"  
"What am I doing?"  
"Ooofffff..." He doubled over as she kicked him in the belly. Choking, gasping  
for breath, he watched the ground spin in front of him, and felt a strange dripping sensation inside him.  
He knew that feeling well.  
Robotnik had hurt him like this before.  
Internal bleeding.  
She grabbed him by the hair, yanking him up. Sally's cruel boot slammed hard  
into his abdomen once again. His back arched, hands flying out, fingers hooked like claws, wide blue eyes staring up at the windfall ceiling. Like water seeping over the rim of a fountain, blood oozed from his lips. A paper-thin breath wafted from his aching lungs.  
Sally repeated this act five more times, until she finally stepped back, satisfied. He collapsed onto his side, struggling to breathe.  
**Oh God. I'm underwater. I'm drowning.**  
No. It was just tears flooding his eyes.  
Searing pain ripped through his body.  
**I'm hurt I'm hurt I'm hurt... I'm bleeding to death.**  
And that was true. Inside his body, organs lay crushed and ruptured and thick  
warm blood left its boundaries to slowly creep up his windpipe and out his mouth.  
Sally stared down at the human. Then she crouched beside him, and shook her head. "Geez..."  
He stared blankly at her, then blinked. The tears wet his skin, sliding down into his hair. Vision clear for a second, he thought he saw mercy in her face.  
She reached down and took out her computerized friend. "NICOLE...status on this lifeform."  
NICOLE scanned the lackey's body.  
"Lifeform is suffering from internal bleeding. He will die in 1.2 hours, if  
unattended. Medical attention is required immediately."  
She felt sudden tears in her eyes. A quick blink, and they were gone. "I'm sorry," she said to Snively, touching him on the shoulder. His response was a raspy breath.  
She put NICOLE away in her left boot. Then she reached for her right boot.  
Sniv' struggled away from her when he saw what she had.  
"NO!" he begged in a tight wheezing voice. "Please...don't..."  
She stared at the silvery blade of the four-inch knife. "I have to."  
"No!" He pressed himself against the side of the windfall, trying to wiggle  
between the branches. Perhaps they would open to the outside, and then he would run...run.  
Sally reached for him. He fought her. Her hand grabbed him by the back of the neck. "I'm sorry," she said again. "But a quick death is better than a slow one."  
"NOOOOOO!!!!"  
With a quick slash, the knife sliced through skin and opened the vital jugular vein. Sally stepped back from the pool of blood spreading out around her.  
And from the limp body.

There was nothing there.  
Just a sort of black air.  
It smelled sort of funny.  
Like copper.  
He opened his eyes.  
But there was nothing to see. Just blackness.  
**Oh God,** he thought. **Please help me. Anyone. Please. Please!** He sobbed to himself.  
He thought he saw something.  
A faint glow.  
**LIGHT!!!** he mind-screamed.  
--Yes. I'm here.-  
**What happened...please please please don't tell me I'm...de...a...**  
--You are dead.-  
**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NOOO PLEASE NO NO!!!!**  
--It is not that bad.-  
He was hysterical, mind-screaming.  
--STOP THAT,--the light commanded sharply. -I told you to be careful if I helped you.-  
**But you turned Sally into a maniac! She cut my throat for God's sake!!**  
--It was an act of mercy, small one. She knew you'd die in an hour's time...a  
much slower agonizing death.-  
He grumbled. **But she caused the internal bleeding. The stupid bitch.**  
--Now now. You still have to bring her to me.-  
**IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I HAPPEN TO BE DEAD! YOUR BELOVED LITTLE SKANK KILLED  
ME...ALL BECAUSE OF YOU I GO THROUGH THIS SHIT!! WHAT IS THIS!? I DON'T EVEN HAVE A BODY! I'M NOTHING!!!! I'D RATHER BE IN HELL THAN IN THIS NOTHINGNESS!  
DAMN YOU, DAMN SALLY, DAMN MY STUPID MOTHER FOR EVEN HAVING ME...**  
The light interrupted his tirade. -CALM DOWN!!! You are not dead.-  
**But you just said I was!**  
--You were. You aren't now.-

He sat up with a scream. "NOO!" Then he looked down at himself. The black robe was darker. It was soaked. The smell of copper invaded his nostrils. It was soaked with blood.  
His hands went to his neck. No cuts. There was dried blood crusted on it.  
"I'm alive," he said aloud.  
--Yes. I did it with Sally, remember? Brought her back to life. And you were far easier than she was.-  
"And why is that?" He didn't mind-speak, savoring the sound of his own voice in the real, tangible world.  
--Because she is of good. Goodness is far more complex than evilness. There are more types. It is far more complex, therefore harder to bring back in the same form.- The light sighed. -It is hard to explain. But you are of evil...and all evils are more or less the same...so it is not as hard to reproduce.-  
He stiffened. "Are you saying...that I'm not the same person I was before I died? Like I'm a carbon copy of ...myself?"  
--No. It is too complex. Forget it.-  
"WHAT are you?"  
--Me? I am of the Source. The energy that flows throughout Mobius. My job is to monitor all outlets of the source. You see, within its secret caverns and tunnels, the Source is pure. Untouched. It is itself, influenced by nothing else.-  
Sniv' nodded.  
--But there are some places where the Source flows out into the above world.  
Places where creatures can take from it. Such as the Acorn family has for centuries. In these places, the Source can sometimes be tainted. An evilness can get into it...and the Source is influenced...turning into an evil energy.  
And my job is to untaint the polluted Source.-  
"So...could the evil Source flow back into the pure Source and taint the entire energy?"  
--It is possible. And that would be devastating...far more devastating than your father.-  
"Father?"  
--Uncle, I mean. Uncle. Although Robotnik is somewhat like your father, isn't he?-  
"They both hate me..." Snively muttered. "Hate me and hurt me. Well, pops DID, anyway. Julian still does." He whined suddenly. "And mum never did anything. She never did anything. She just let him do it."  
--You loved her, didn't you?-The light's echoing voice was softer.  
"Yes, I loved her," he snapped angrily, fingering the robe. The blood was drying on it. "I loved her, and when pops went after her, I tried to protect her. Sometimes, anyway. But when he was beating the shit out of me, did she step in? No! Never."  
--It's done. Let it lie.-  
"Yeah. Good advice, but it's not that easy. You haven't lived the shit I've lived. And death..." His gaze focused on the congealing puddle of blood that slicked the floor. "I thought death would be the end. Bliss. I thought it would be the end of all this..." His voice caught in his throat.  
"But I guess pain is eternal..." His shoulders shook.  
The light sighed.  
--I didn't mean to make you cry.-  
He drew in a shuddery breath. **I'm not crying.**  
--It wasn't really death. You were between worlds. I caught you before you could slip all the way into the death world. You will have your ending, don't worry.-  
He wiped his eyes.  
"Could you clean up this robe a little, please?"  
--Of course.-  
He looked down. The robe was perfectly clean, the windfall was spotless also. He felt suddenly alive...vibrant and content. **What a unique feeling...** he thought wondrously...so rarely did he experience this.  
--Now. Go get Sally! I will make her cooperate again.-He trotted through the woods. "You mean want me again?"  
--Yes.-  
"Can't you strike a happy medium? Like just make her a friend? Something in between throat-cutting maniac and sex fiend?"  
--No. I can only make her of pure hate or pure love. I can't do in betweens.-"Well, make it pure love then. I think I can resist her charms after seeing what happened to me last time."  
--I had a feeling you would.-  
Snively scowled. "You knew she was going to kill me, didn't you?"  
--I was expecting it.-  
"Thanks. Thanks a fucking lot."

Sally was stamping through the forest, fuming. Then a strange dizzy feel enveloped her. She swayed on her feet.  
Then her eyes widened.  
Her dear little man was still alive...he was vibrantly alive! Her heart leaped  
like an excited child.  
**Some evilness must've overtaken me!** she thought in horror. **What was I  
thinking?! Why did I hurt him?**  
She whirled around and headed back towards the windfall.

The moon had risen and grown ripe and full, bursting with light. Snively found it creepy the way it made everything silvery white. He passed by a small pond, and peered in, a bit shocked at his reflection.  
He looked purely vampiric...His brown hair was so much darker against his pale, almost deathly pale, skin. The black robe made him appear whiter still. His eyes were a weird gray color in the moonlight, and he opened his mouth slightly, expecting to see fangs.  
There were none, of course. Although his incisors were sharper and pointer than some humans. He ran his tongue over them, then turned as he heard footsteps.  
"You're ok!"  
He eyed Sally cautiously.  
"Yes...I am."  
She looked ashamed. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened...it was like I  
was possessed..."  
He smiled wryly. "It's all right, Princess." **My ass, it's all right. I should  
smack her silly.**  
They headed back towards the windfall.  
This time Sally made no advances on him.  
They slept until late the next morning.

"Stupid forests!"  
Whack.  
"Dumb trees!"  
Snap.  
Packbell swung the machete, clearing his path as he pushed through thick brush.  
"Stupid midgety humans!" Packbell kicked a rock hard. It went flying to  
ricochet off a tree, and head back to him. He ducked before it could slam into his face.  
"When I find you, Snively, I'm gonna..." Packbell yelped as a twig poked him in the eye. He pushed it aside. "When I find you, I'm gonna pound you into hamburger! I'm gonna rip off your stupid nose and gouge your eyes out with it! ARGHH!" He screamed as his foot went into a hidden gopher hole. He yanked it out, mumbling.  
He stopped at a tree to pull out a can of oil. He popped it open, raised it to his lips, and tilted his head back. After resting for a few moments, he sprang up, feeling refreshed. Leaves and branches flew at his renewed chopping.

"Well, there it is," said Snively, aiming his finger at the cave. He brushed his hair out of his eyes.  
"So, the "Light" is in there?"  
"Yes." Sniv' pulled his hand away from his hair, hesitated, then buried it back  
in the mop. It just felt so good...  
They approached the dark entrance and slid in.  
The cave was dark, but as they waited, the light manifested itself into a glowing ball.  
"I APOLOGIZE FOR THE WAIT. BUT I HAD TO REPLENISH MY ENERGIES." The ball of light shone towards the ground squirrel. "HELLO SALLY", it said aloud.  
Its voice was even more impressive than in mindspeak. It echoed around them, powerful, silky, yet calm and gentle.  
"Hello," she replied.  
"I HAVE HAD THE SMALL ONE LEAD YOU HERE. FOR I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE  
FOR YOU."  
She glanced lovingly at Snively. He looked away, biting his lip.  
"BUT YOU MUST FIRST BE IN THE RIGHT MINDFRAME."  
A soft light surrounded her. Sally's knees buckled, and she sank to the floor. Then she looked up. "What am I doing here?" She saw Sniv', and this time her eyes registered shock. "What's going on?!"  
"SALLY, THIS MESSAGE IS IMPORTANT. PLEASE LISTEN TO ME."  
She focused on the light. "Alright," she said softly.  
Sniv' realized she was back to her old normal self. He looked to the door,  
wondering if he should leave.  
"YOUR FATHER, MAXIMILLION, HE HAS BEEN ACTING STRANGE LATELY, HASN'T HE?"  
Sally nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, he has."  
"HE HAS SHOWN YOU THE SOURCE POOL?"  
"You mean that gold and silver water underground?"  
"YES."  
"Yeah...but so what?"  
"I AM OF THE SOURCE. I AM LINKED TO ALL PARTS OF THE SOURCE. IN SOME PLACES,  
THE SOURCE IS ACCESSIBLE TO MORTAL BEINGS, SUCH AS YOUR FATHER, AND HIS  
ANCESTORS."  
Sally nodded.  
"MY JOB IS TO KEEP THE SOURCE PURE...FOR THE SOURCE IS OF GOOD. BUT SOMETIMES,  
IN THOSE AREAS WHERE IT IS EXPOSED, THE SOURCE CAN BECOME CONTAMINATED."  
**Blah blah blah,** thought Snively.  
"YOUR FATHER HAS BEEN BATHING IN HIS SOURCE POOL LATELY. ORDINARILY, THIS WOULD  
HELP HIM HEAL AND RECOVER HIS USUAL CONSONANCE WITH THE SURROUNDING WORLD. BUT  
IT SEEMS HIS SOURCE POOL HAS BECOME CONTAMINATED IN HIS ABSENCE. AND IT TAINTED HIM AS WELL. THAT IS WHY HE IS ACTING SO BIZARRE."  
"How do I help him?"  
"THE SOURCE POOL MUST BE PURIFIED, AND YOUR FATHER MUST BATHE IN IT AGAIN TO  
REGAIN HIS NORMAL PERSONALITY."  
"Why didn't you do it?"  
"I HAVE BEEN LYING UNDISCOVERED IN THIS CAVE FOR YEARS AND YEARS. WHEN THE  
SMALL ONE CAME, I KNEW HE WAS THE RIGHT ONE TO BRING YOU TO ME."  
Sally shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah? That doesn't help my father. Why don't you just get rid of the evil in the Source pool?"  
"FIRST, I MUST KNOW WHAT CAUSED THE EVIL. THEN I MUST LINK TO ITS MIND. AND  
THEN I CAN MAKE THE EVIL ONE UNDO WHATEVER IT DID TO TAINT THE SOURCE POOL."  
"Can't you find the evil yourself and do that?"  
"NO, I CAN ONLY BE AWARE OF THE OUTSIDE WORLD IF I LINK TO SOMEBODY. I LINKED  
TO THE SMALL ONE, THAT IS HOW I FOUND YOU. I GUIDED HIM TO YOU."  
"How did you know about me?" she demanded.  
"BECAUSE YOUR FATHER BATHES IN THE SOURCE POOL, THEREFORE, HIS KNOWLEDGE  
TRAVELS THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE SOURCE, INCLUDING ME."  
Sally sighed. "So, how do I help you to find the evil?"  
"FIRST, I MUST LINK TO YOUR MIND. I WILL BE ABLE TO MINDSPEAK TO YOU, HELP YOU,  
AND GUIDE YOU. THEN, WHEN YOU FIND THE EVIL, I CAN LINK TO ITS MIND. YOU MUST  
GET CLOSE TO THE EVIL FOR ME TO LINK TO IT."  
"Well...how do I link to you?"  
"YOU MUST TOUCH ME THREE TIMES. FOR HIM..." The light glowed in Sniv's  
direction. "I HAD TO GIVE HIM SOME PLEASURE TO MAKE HIM KEEP TOUCHING ME UNTIL HE REACHED THE THIRD TIME. BUT FOR YOU, I NEED NO TEMPTATIONS SUCH AS THAT."  
"I'll do it." The squirrel's mouth was set in a thin line.  
"I AM DONE WITH YOU, THEN, SMALL ONE. YOU MAY LEAVE."  
Sally approached the light.  
Snively stood still for a moment, but then seeing the light was ignoring him, he left.

Outside, he felt the hot sunshine beating down on him. Leaves whirled around and dropped to the ground. He heard a hard little plink, and looked down. A few acorns had fallen to the forest floor. He frowned, leaning down. Scattered around the fallen acorns were wispy brown...pine needles? And more were falling.  
He let out a cry as he realized that they weren't pine needles.  
It was his hair.  
He put his hands to his head, and pulled a chunk of it. He drew his hand away,  
horrified to see the entire chunk was clenched in his fist.  
"AHHH NOOOO!!! LIGHT, DON'T DO THIS TO MEEEEE!!!"

Packbell was grumbling, knee-deep in a stream. He crossed to the other side, then stood still.  
Shoulders slumped, the small lackey halted when he saw Packbell. His eyes were wet from crying.  
Packbell laughed. "Hair today, gone tomorrow, eh?"  
Snively kicked a rock sullenly. "Ah, shut up, Packbell."  
"I knew it was a wig," said the android.  
"It wasn't!" Snively said angrily, then sighed. "It was real...I had hair  
again...but only for a little while." He let out a sudden outraged howl. "IT'S NOT FAIR!!" A tree stood solidly as he slammed his fist angrily into it. It wasn't hurt, but he was; Sniv' stumbled back, holding his bloody-knuckled hand and screaming.  
The light had taken away its gifts. Sniv was back to his short, bald-headed self, wearing that crappy uniform again. And he hated it. It had been a wondrous thing to stride around on long legs, hair blowing in the breeze. Even that stupid tight robe wasn't so bad.  
"Well, you're ugly again," said Packbell. "I liked you better the other way...you were positively divine."  
"Quit rubbing it in." Snively was holding his injured hand to his chest. He knew he'd have to scrub hard in order to get the bloodstains out of his shirt. But at the moment, he was beyond caring. His knuckles were already starting to swell, and he knew he'd broken a few of them.  
"You're such a retard," said Packbell. "Now come with me."  
He reached out, grabbed Sniv' by the wounded hand, and dragged him away.  
"AHHHHHIIEIEIEIEIE!!!"

Welcome to Robotropolis. All the excitement you could possibly want. And all the stress you could ask for. When he wasn't spilling coffee over his shirt, or typing up the wrong report, or letting yet ANOTHER Sonic-related destruction slip by, he was getting slapped in the face by Robotnik, who was none too happy with the events of the past days.  
Snively was not a happy camper.  
He spent the first day of his return moping about the loss of his hair. Later  
that day, he'd gotten chewed out by Robotnik, who demanded to know where he'd gone. "Just for a walk," he said in an uncharacteristic bad-ass tone, which had earned him a good hard smack to his face. His cheek was still purple-bruised from that.  
Now it was five days later.  
Packbell lazily stretched before the mirror. He admired his bare muscular chest that reflected back at him. He flexed an arm, watching his biceps bugle up into an impressive mountain.  
He sighed contentedly, before reaching for his shirt. He slipped it over his head, straightened it, nodded at himself in the mirror, and left his spacious bedroom.  
He smiled a bit as he saw the doorway across the hall open. Out walked the short lackey, tucking his shirt into his belt. He looked up as he felt Packbell's eyes on him.  
"Up late, aren't we?" The android smirked.  
Snively stuck out his tongue. "I was tired."  
"That's no excuse."  
"Fuck you." The short man turned his back on Packbell and stamped down the  
hallway.  
"Tsk...such language." Packbell clicked his tongue disapprovingly, and caught up with Sniv' in a few strides.  
"Robotnik's gonna scream about you being late."  
"No shit," Snively growled. "But you know what? I don't really care."  
"I oughta wash your mouth out with soap," said Packbell. "That obscene language  
really offends my virgin ears."  
"Ah, go to hell..."

Robotnik was polishing his robotic rooster, Cluck, with a cloth when Snively and Packbell entered the room. He raised a disapproving eyebrow at the sight of his nephew, at the same time hailing Packbell with a nod.  
"What is the meaning of this, Snively? Sleeping in late? You know better than that."  
"It means I was tired," he snapped.  
Cluck chortled as he saw Robotnik's eyes light angrily; Packbell wasn't the  
only one who enjoyed seeing Snively getting beaten.  
Robotnik rose slightly out of his chair. "Are you being insolent, Snively?!"  
"Not to mention rude," chimed Packbell.  
Snively lowered his eyes. "No sir. I'm sorry, sir."  
The fat tyrant slumped back down. "You'd better be. Now get to work." He  
frowned suddenly. "It's Thursday, isn't it?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Patrol day. Get going."

Thursdays were the day Sniv' had to patrol the various factories, writing down the output of each.  
He listlessly stood in front of the first factory, which produced the tall and stupid SWATbots by the hundreds. He held his notebook under one arm, pen behind his ear, and gave the factory a vicious snarl.  
He then took a step forward to enter.  
Before he crossed the threshold, he knew something was wrong.  
Something was off.  
But his legs propelled him forward into the factory's immense high-roofed  
structure, with pipes snaking along the ceiling and walls, and Techbots zooming about everywhere.  
He stood still, observing the factory. Everything seemed in order. So what was wrong?  
Then he tensed as he saw movement around one of the crates of spare robot parts. A long leg emerged from behind the crate. It stood solidly upon the ground, a lean black thing.  
He fumbled for his laser pistol, and then halted, eyes widening as the entire figure emerged.  
It was a tall anthro ermine, with jet black fur. Her hair was short.  
"Hello...little man..." she hissed.  
"Who the hell are you?" he demanded. "Techbots, secure her!"  
"Our job is not to secure," replied one of the Techbots, in what would've been  
a haughty tone, had it not spoken in continuos monotone.  
"Oh great," sighed Snively. He raised his azure eyes to the female's eerie mug.  
"Who the hell am I?" she responded, stretching out one of her long legs. Her  
voice was a strange thing; all smoke and ocean water. "My name is Casssar."  
"Lovely." He reached for his laser pistol.  
She waggled her finger. "I hate guns."  
"Well, I hate intruders." And he whipped the gun out to aim it at her face.  
She frowned. "I demand you put that away."  
He laughed. "I don't take orders from you." His finger tightened on the  
trigger.  
She leapt towards him. He hopped back, pulling the trigger.  
She screamed.  
Snively was a crack shot, but moving backwards jarred his arm. He missed her  
heart; the laser seared a hole clean through her right shoulder.  
Still, she continued forwards towards him, and towards the ground. Acting on physical instincts, he ran at her and leapt clear over the half-crouching, half-falling beast. He whirled around, finger hard on the trigger.  
But her tail surprised him. It whipped around, clubbing him across the knees.  
He shrieked and stumbled.  
"Lex talinos...do you know what that means?" she grumbled, snatching his gun away and then pulling the trigger. A blue-hot laser blast shot from the gun and ripped through his shoulder. She watched his eyes fly open, his mouth stretch wide in a scream, the tendons on his scrawny neck stand out. "It basically means...you hurt me...I hurt you."  
Then she sighed. "Stop being a pussy." She dragged him up. Then she grabbed his chin roughly. He squirmed as her malevolent eyes meant his. She probed his vision-orbs deep, searching.  
"What...what are you doooing?" he whined.  
"Silence," she hissed. After searching for another moment, her lips widened  
into a leer. "I see it. You're Light-touched."  
"See what?" His face was strained, his hand clasping his shoulder. So hot was the laser that it had cauterized as it burned through him, and the scorched flesh sang in pain.  
"The light. You've been talking to Cu Chulainne, haven't you?"  
He quivered.  
"What did it give you?" Her hands wandered his face. "Hair...yes." She slid her  
hands over his pointed nose. "This was a bit shorter too," she crooned, then  
laughed. "Damn, this long nose...it reminds me of a man's-"  
"Don't you dare call me prick-face," he growled, interrupting her.  
"No...I wouldn't," she said, still holding his nose. "It's somewhat sexy,  
actually."  
**Ok...now I know this girl is CRAZY!!**  
Her hands moved down his body. "It gave you longer legs...and a different garment."  
She frowned. "But how did it get to you...of course!" She ran her hands down the rest of his body.  
He felt nauseous and swayed in her grasp. She held him up. "Cu Chulainne got to you right through sex-pleasure, didn't it? Did it make you feel good? Was it worth it, light-boy?"  
"I don't understand you!" he cried.  
"You can't cope with pain?" She sighed and put her fingers to his wound. He  
whined. The wound closed.  
He smiled up at her, then cowered as she slapped him.  
"I am NOT your friend, light-boy. You are friends of the light, therefore an  
enemy of mine!"  
Snively's head cleared with the absence of the pain. "Do you mean that light in the cave? The one of the Source?"  
"Yes."  
He yanked away from her, face indignant. "Friends with the light?! I think not.  
I hate that thing!"  
She looked smug. "Really? Why?"  
"I used to have hair. The light gave it back...and I loved it. God I loved it.  
Then it took it away again!" He snarled angrily.  
She smiled wider. "That's good!" She leaned forward, grabbing him viciously.  
She kissed him. Hard and fierce. He was gasping when she pulled away. She  
giggled.  
"Oh, I like you. Yes, I like you very much."

Packbell never knew what he'd see when he walked into SWATbot factory #1. He certainly never expected to see Snively and a tall anthro woman engaging in a spit-swapping tongue-dance.  
The two were leaned against one of the consoles, kissing, eyes closed.  
"Oh GAWD..." groaned the android. "God, that is disgusting!"  
Snively and the girl were still lip-locked and Packbell saw her fingers slid  
down his chest, heading further down... He heard the click of her claws against his zipper.  
**Ok, I'm stopping this before I see any part of Needlenose that shouldn't be  
seen!**  
"Hey now!" bellowed the android. "I have no desire to see that little worm that Needlenose there calls a dick! So please...stop right there!"  
The two looked over and Snively's cheeks went redder than a flare on a moonless night. "P...P...Packbell?!"  
The android walked over, ignoring Casssar, and grabbed Snively by the ear. The short man yelped as Packbell dragged him outside.  
"Next time, Snively...next time you want to screw around, go outside city limits, please? I really really do not want to come across any surveillance tapes with porno shots of YOU!!"  
Then he smiled. "Of course...it would be good blackmail!" He laughed. "I wonder what Robotnik would say about that little kissy-kissy scene!"  
He took off for the Death Egg.  
"Packbell, DON'T!!" bellowed Sniv', running after the android. "That's a direct  
order!"

Robotnik was not pleased by the tape. After threatening Sniv' with the removal of various parts of his body, he crushed the tape in his fist, and then ordered Packbell to find Casssar and capture her.  
But the slinky woman was nowhere to be found.

Night had fallen over Robotropolis, and Snively was peering out his window. The smog clouds hung low.  
He paced in front of the window, feeling somewhat anxious. He reached up to smooth back his hair, then frowned at the touch of warm skin.  
"Cu Chulainne, eh?" He sighed. He wanted to get back at the light so bad. To hurt it. He remembered Geoffrey's 'death'. "There's no way I could fight something that can do that."  
He heard a tapping noise in the airduct pipe that ran along the ceiling of his bedroom. Then the grate was pushed out. It clanged against the floor. Snively stared at in shock, then went for his nighttable, where a laser pistol resided in the drawer.  
Two black legs appeared through the grate hole, and Casssar dropped down into his room.  
He sighed and let the pistol drop onto the bed. "God. I thought you were a Freedom Fighter."  
"No..." She smiled toothily.  
He sat down on the bed. "What do you want?"  
"To kill Cu Chulainne."  
"Why? What did the Light do to you?"  
"Haven't you figured it out yet? Who I am? I know the Light spoke of me.  
Because of what I did."  
He stretched out on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I have a feeling.  
You're the Evil."  
She laughed throatily, and he felt tingles rip down his spine. "That's right."  
"The evil one?" He purred. "I like that in a woman." He picked a piece of dirt  
out of his fingernail. "So...do you have magical powers also? Wooowoooo." He wiggled his fingers in a mock arcane gesture.  
"As a matter of fact," She hopped up and didn't come down...well, not all the way. Sniv's eyes widened a little; she was levitating a foot off the ground.  
"I do. And my goal is to destroy Cu Chulainne. To contaminate the entire Source!" She threw her arms out.  
**You don't know what you're dealing with,** a tiny voice in Snively's mind  
warned. **Just leave her be.** He frowned. **Aw, shut up. Everytime I listen to  
you...**  
**I save your ass.**  
**No! You get me in worse trouble!**  
**Liar. But it's your hide. You don't listen to me, then that's your problem.** **I won't.** He sniffed indignantly.  
Casssar eyed him. "You coming down with a cold, little guy?"  
"No."  
She sat down next to him. "You know, I never did learn your name."  
"It's Snively."  
"That's your real name?"  
"No...but my real name is as good as false. I haven't used it since I was four  
years old."  
"I've always liked the name Castdecass...I shall call you that from now on."  
He shrugged. "Whatever."  
"It means 'of the blue eyes'."  
"That's nice."  
"I know." She looked around the room. "So, are you with me?"  
"I guess."  
"Good. Meet me outside the city tomorrow. In the wastelands."  
"If I can."  
She leaned in for a second, smiling. He smiled back. "You must've looked very  
nice with hair," she whispered.  
"I did," he whispered back.  
She planted her hands on the bed in front of him, the fingertips just brushing  
his knees. He felt a pulse, almost like electricity, rip from his knees to his spine to his blood... He gasped.  
She laughed, so throaty and sensual that it made him tremble with pleasure. He reached a finger out towards her chest, tentatively, but she slid off his bed in one smooth motion. She laid a kiss on his forehead.  
"Remember. Tomorrow."  
He nodded.  
She left the same way she'd came. He stared up at the air vent for a second,  
then rolled over and fell asleep.

--The evil is close. I can feel it.-  
"So, you have no idea what the evil one looks like?" asked Sally.  
--No. But I can feel its aura.-  
"Is it by chance, a kinda fat aura? A kinda fat crazy guy aura?"  
--No...but I know who you speak of.- The light was silent for a moment. - -It has a feminine aura.-  
"It's female?"  
--Yes...unless it is a very feminine man.-  
Sally laughed.  
--I will need replenshing soon. We will have to return to your Source pool soon.-  
"Ok."

Robotnik knew how to make his minions work harder. He knew how to humble them, make them obey. And he knew how to answer stupid questions.  
"Can I go out for a walk?!" he mocked. "What kind of question is that, Snively?!"  
His nephew was cowering, eyes wide, one cheek already starting to bruise from a vicious backhand. "It...it was a s-s-stupid question, s-s-sir..."  
Robotnik growled. "Yes, it was, Snively. And I do not wish to hear it again!" He empathized this with another hard slap to Snively's face. Blood splattered the floor, and Sniv' gasped, raising a hand to his bleeding nose.  
On his coffee break, Snively was debating whether to slip out to meet Casssar...who was more desirable company than fat old 'Buttnik and the arrogant Packbell. The punishments he'd receive would be painful, he knew...but would it be worth it to spend time with Casssar?  
"I'll do it," he decided. He slid out of the kitchen and hurried down the hallway, trying to avoid the security cameras.

The wasteland ground felt dry under his booted feet, and he looked over his shoulder. Gray dust rose up behind him.  
Ahead was a cluster of boulders. "Casssar!" he called.  
She rose up from behind the rocks, dust swirling behind her. She was like a  
patch of night sky that had somehow fallen to the ground. It was a sight that made him falter, wondering if he dare approach such a magnificent woman.  
But she waved, and he found himself running towards her.  
"Hello, my little man," she purred. "I see you have gotten away from your  
master."  
"Yes."  
She frowned, then raised her fingers to his cheek, gently caressing the bruised  
skin. "Did your master do this to you?"  
He nodded. "But it was my fault. I asked him a stupid question...this was his answer."  
"Oh, my poor Castdecass."  
'Who?' he almost asked, then remembered...that was her name for him.  
He turned to eye Robotropolis, feeling nervous. "Um...could we head away from  
the city? I don't want to be seen on any of the cameras."  
"There aren't cameras around here."  
"Not at the moment, but there will be."  
She nodded. "All right. Let's go."

They sat down by a stream. The clear water slid over red and gray stones at a steady pace. Leaves dropped into the liquid, and were swept down the watery path.  
Casssar picked a weed, one that had a spiky ball on the end. She used this to comb through her tail fur.  
Sniv' gazed at the black strands as they wove through the spikes, then looked up at her.  
She smiled, white teeth gleaming against her black face. The skin around her olive green eyes crinkled at the corners. "So...what is your age, Cast?"  
"Twenty-five, why?"  
"I am thirty-four. That is a nine year difference."  
"So?"  
"Could you handle a body almost a decade older than you?"  
He eyed her from under his wispy eyelashes, smiling slyly. "I could conquer a  
body almost a decade older than me."  
She laughed throatily. "Oh a...cocky...one, eh?" Then her face grew serious.  
He looked away.  
"I could tell the Light got to you. What happened?"  
"Well...I found it in a cave while Robotnik was out looking for energy stones  
or something dumb like that."  
"Is it true, then?"  
"Is what true?"  
"That it got to you through sex-pleasure?"  
"I guess..."  
"But why? What did the Light want with you?"  
"It wanted me to find Princess Sally, you know. The leader of the Freedom  
Fighters."  
Casssar nodded.  
"Because her father I guess was contaminated by a Source Pool."  
Casssar grinned toothily. "Yes...the one I contaminated!"  
"Now how'd you do that?"  
The ermine stretched lazily then ran a hand through her short slicked-back  
hair. "I pissed in it..."  
He raised an eyebrow. She laughed. "I'm just kidding. I just put evil magic into it. It's not that difficult to contaminate one. You could probably do it."  
"Yeah, whatever. So I found her and crap happened and I finally led her to the Light. And I guess Cu ChuChain or whatever its name is linked to her."  
"Cu Chulainne... Do you know where Sally resides?"  
"No. It's secret. But she comes to the city all the time, her and that fucking  
hedgehog. Sonic. You know him?"  
"I've heard of him, yes. He's blue, isn't he?"  
"Yes."  
Casssar stood up and dropped the weed into the stream. She stared down at her  
reflection. "I love the color black. It's beautiful. Rich and deep, dark...mysterious. It's the night's color." She bent down to see herself closer. "I really have white fur, you know."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Because I'm an ermine. But I dyed it black." She laughed throatily. "Cu  
Chulainne will be looking for me, then. So all I have to do is wait. It'll lead that princess right to me."  
He stood up. "So you don't need me."  
"Not really...but I like you. You could keep me company."  
He gazed in the direction of the city, blue eyes troubled. "I know, but if I  
get back right away, Robotnik might not know I left."  
"That's your master, hmmmm? Does he hurt you?" Casssar seemed intrigued...she wanted to know. She wanted to hear details.  
Sniv' frowned. "No."  
"You lie. He does hurt you. What does he do to you? Is it awful, brutal?" She  
looked savage. "Did he have to break you in the beginning? Wear you down? I would love to have a strong slave to break down and make them cry at my feet."  
"You're sick." Sniv' clenched his fists. "I'm leaving."  
She watched him as he hopped over the stream, and stomped off. She shook her  
head.  
Then she ran after him. "It's scary when someone can see inside you, isn't it?  
I saw just what you wanted to do."  
Snively bit his lip and looked up at her.  
She liked the way the trees cast shadows and light onto his skin.  
"The only one I'd like to break is Robotnik," he said. "Well...Packbell too.  
I'd love to have them grovel at my feet."  
"They did it to you...you want to do it to them."  
"That's right."  
"Well, there's nothing wrong with that." She put an arm around his skinny body.  
"Nothing sick about that."  
He wrenched away. "It wasn't sick because you wanted to know what I wanted to do to Robotnik. It was sick because you wanted to know what Robotnik did to ME."  
She shrugged. "What can I say? I'm interested in the master-slave relationship.  
The dominance-the submissiveness...it intrigues me."  
He grabbed her wrists in a smooth violent motion, and hissed. "Submissive women intrigue me."  
She smiled slowly, a predatory smile. It made him shiver. "You won't be intrigued by me, then...however, I cannot say the same. I sense you are a very submissive male."  
"Well, you sense wrong," he sneered, squeezing her wrists.  
She kept smiling. "Really? I think you-" She shut her mouth suddenly and her  
small white-tipped ears perked up.  
Sniv' drew a hissing breath through his teeth as he saw a tan-furred body approaching. His eyes darted quickly to Casssar, and saw a wide grin spreading across her face.  
Sally had slowed down upon seeing Snively, and she stopped completely when she saw Casssar.  
The ermine was spectacular. It wasn't only her beauty, but her confident poise that commanded a respectful admiring eye.  
Sally noticed the ermine was much older than she was. By fifteen years at least. Maybe more. She had a full voluptuous body, and bit of a rounded stomach. She wore a cream-colored rag-headband and around her waist was a thin leather belt to hold her sheath and dagger.  
--There she is.-  
**The evil?**  
--Yes.-  
Sally wrung her hands nervously. **What should I do?**  
--Talk to her.-

Casssar waited until Sally was closer. "Hello, Princess Sally."  
"Hello," responded the squirrel. "Do I know you?"  
"No." She preformed a sweeping bow. "My name is Casssar."  
Sally was at a loss. Stammering, she thrust her hand forward. "P-p-pleased to  
meet you, C-Casssar."  
The ermine shook the young girl's hand. "I know your companion well."  
Sally feigned surprise. "What companion?"  
"Oh...don't play dumb with me." Casssar laughed. "I can sense you are not a  
stupid one. The Light."  
--I'm almost there,-the light toned.  
**To where?** Sally mind-questioned.  
--To connecting with Casssar.-  
Sniv' grabbed Casssar by the arm and pulled her back. The ermine looked down at her short companion in surprise.  
---The little one knows. I cannot connect to her at this distance.-Sally frowned.  
"It's trying to get to you," Snively whispered.  
"No kidding." Casssar looked wicked. She stepped forward and grabbed Sally's  
wrists. The squirrel fought to pull away. "Get out of her, Cu Chulainne. Why not face me by yourself?"  
--Casssar...why have you done these things to the Source?-Anger crossed the ermine's face. "Why? Because you wrecked my life. You and your precious Source are nothing but a farce."  
--You don't mean that.-  
"Oh, I don't? Do you remember, the year 3206, when a certain man came stumbling into a cave? He came home, he told me and ma that he'd bathed in a golden and silver pool, and this pool had spoken to him in a wonderful way. But it wasn't wonderful for us!"  
--I don't understand-  
"You screwed him up!! My father was sweet until then. After he found that pool, he was brutal. You don't know what he did to me. You don't know how crazy my ma got. It got so bad I was contemplating suicide. But ma didn't just contemplate it...she committed it."  
"So...the Source made your father evil?" asked Sally.  
--It is not possible-"SHUT UP!!! It IS possible." "What'd he do to you?" asked Snively.  
Casssar turned her head to look at him. "Oh...he did everything. He did everything your master's done, and then some. He beat us, he drank, he lied, he swore, he cheated on my ma, he did drugs, he stole, he got time, he got out, he came back, and he was worse. He did other stuff to us too.... my virginity was stolen at the age of six. Six!!" She screamed angrily. "And before he found this 'wonderful' pool, HE was wonderful."  
Snively took a step backwards; angry voices always caused a fearful stir within him.  
--The Source wouldn't of done that. Unless it was contaminated.-Casssar let go of Sally. "If it was contaminated?"  
--Yes-  
Sally took a breath. "Look, Casssar, the Source isn't bad. My ancestors have been using a Source pool for centuries and it hasn't done anything to them. But my father's been using it recently, and he's gotten...different. More violent. More angry."  
Casssar frowned. "I did it. I contaminated that pool. It was my evil magic that made him like that."  
--Casssar, your father must of met a contaminated Source. The Source is the lifeblood of Mobius...we would not make people evil. Evil destroys...the Source creates and protects. But the Source, as I have said to Sally can be turned. It is easily influenced...and can be tainted easily.-  
"Bah!" Casssar turned away. "Mobius doesn't need the Source. Anything turned to evil so easily is not needed."  
Sally watched as she trotted away. "Where are you going?"  
"Away from you!" Casssar broke into a run.  
---We must catch her-the light commanded. Sally nodded. Snively shook his head  
as they ran off.  
"I don't need this shit anyway," he snorted. He headed back to Robotropolis.  
Sally chased her a long way but Casssar was always a step ahead, over rocks,  
through trees, and across streams.  
The ground squirrel halted, panting. **How does she do it?! And I thought I  
had stamina!**  
--Do not worry. I know her weakness-  
**Really.** For some reason, that made Sally smile.  
A mean smile.

Her bare feet were more agile than Sally's booted ones. Casssar was running. At first she paid attention. Her long black claws dug into an uptilted log balanced on a rock. She leapt off, sailing down to land among a patch of ferns. She kept running, her lungs taking in air easily, her legs barely tired. She was a nomad. She could run for hours.  
**They don't know what they're talking about! When every one of those damn pools is filled with my magic, I will control the Source. It will be mine! And Cu will be mine as well. I suppose I could control King Acorn if I wanted to.  
He's got some of my magic in him.**  
She wanted to go look for more pools. **Screw Cu Chulainne. I'll get  
her...it...eventually.**  
She walked for a while, but something was drawing her back to that city. She sighed, and turned around. It would take hours to get there...but the pull was too strong. She had to go.

************

"Are you sure this is her weakness?" Sally was whispering. Then she remembered-the light was in her head. No talking aloud needed.  
Her tan hands were braced on either side of an air duct vent. She could see the corner of a bed through it. The bed of a Robotroplian.  
She removed the grate and lowered herself down into the room.  
The bed wasn't very big. Neither was its occupant. Sally felt another smile tug  
at her muzzle-this one an isn't-that-sweet kind of grin.  
Snively was sleeping, his arms wrapped around his pillow. One foot was hanging off the bed. The other was entangled in the sheets.  
She moved closer, staring at his face. His breathing was slow and steady. His lashes fluttered once, and she held still, feeling a strange urge to take the pillow and hold it over his head. To smother him.  
**What if he screams?**  
--Don't let him.-  
**Can't you make him...like...not wake up?**  
--Just grab him, Sally. He is not very strong.-  
**From what you told me, he killed me before.**  
There was a sort of mental sigh in Sally's head, so she decided the light was tired of questions. She grabbed the blanket, which was halfway off his body.  
Good thing he didn't wrap himself up like a cocoon. She did that. He would've woken if she had to yank the blanket from underneath him. As it was, the blanket came off his body easily, and into her hand.  
She threw it over his head, and wrapped him up tight.  
She heard him yelp, and he struggled. She had her arms around him, his arms  
tight against his body, the blanket over his head.  
"Let me go! Packbell!"  
She stifled a laugh.  
"Let me go! Packbell?" Now he was questioning. Unsure if it was the 'droid.  
"No...it's not Packbell," she hissed and she was surprised how cruel her voice  
sounded.  
He redoubled his struggles, but she held him easily. Until he got a fist free.  
Sally went reeling backwards. Her eyes bulged, her hand flew to her throat.  
Snively yanked the blanket off his head.  
"Princess? Well..." He stared hard at Sally, right at her eyes. She felt uneasy...the look was like a finger trying to probe her mind.  
"Stop it."  
Snively ignored her. "Light. I know you're with her. What do you want?"  
"She...it...wants you to come with us. To bait Casssar."  
Snively snorted. "Right. I don't think so."  
"Why not?" Sally voiced the light's mind-question aloud.  
"Why not?" His voice was disgustingly astounded. "Maybe because it took my hair  
away. Maybe that's why."  
"Stop being a baby." Sally scowled. "This is far more important than hair."  
"I bet." Snively slid one hand under his pillow and withdrew a pistol.  
Sally's eyebrows raised. **Why doesn't that surprise me?**  
"Now, if you'd kindly leave...and replace the grate on your way out." He  
treated Sally to one of his rare smiles.  
"I'll have to take you by force, then," she said.  
"Is that a promise?" He laughed nastily and she realized 'take you' might've  
been a wrong choice of words.  
**He'd enjoy that too much.**  
"You almost did take me...in the woods." Though laughing, the pistol never wavered from her face.  
Sally felt her teeth lock, her brow clench. The light had explained everything,  
and she'd hated that part. **I almost had sex with Snively?! And you made me?!**  
The light was calm in answering. -It did not happen, so forget it.-  
"You wanted it, didn't you?" Snively was still blabbing, and she waited...the little prick would slip. And she'd move in.  
She was right.  
"Yes, you wanted it so bad, Sally. You were practically ripping off my  
clothes." He paused to yank at his bathrobe, squealing like some pre-climax girl. The pistol lowered for a second, and that second was all hers.  
She leapt, grabbing his gun-hand, the other hand pushing him down. She knew crippling moves, but the simplest was a good hard kick to the groin. He squealed, this time for real. Sally felt mean for a second. Snively felt bad...this was the fourth time in one day his delicate nuts had gotten pummeled.  
He shut his eyes tight, struggling to fight off an intense wave of nausea. The hurt wasn't pain-hurt. It was sick-hurt. He felt his stomach rebel, trying to force up his last meal.  
He recovered enough to uncurl and stand up, leaning heavily against the wall.  
Sally threw the gun onto his dresser.  
"Get dressed, Snively. We're going for a nice moonlit stroll."  
He glared.  
"Do it."  
"Piss off."  
"Please...don't give me any trouble. Just do it."  
Her eyes were impatient, her fists clenched dangerously. His injury throbbed,  
and he had to grind his teeth down onto his tongue to keep from whining aloud. Sighing loudly, he took out some pants and a shirt from his closet. Sally turned her back to give him some privacy.  
He changed quickly, slipping on a pair of clompy boots. She still had her back turned. He snarled silently, and charged her.  
Her ears were like radars. They picked up the sound of his feet, even though they moved damn quiet...and she whirled around. His fist caught her in the jaw, snapping her head to the side. She stumbled back, dazed.  
He went for the gun.  
She went for him.  
Her hands grabbed one of his shoulders. She spun him around. He tried to strike  
her again, but she blocked with her forearm. Then she shoved him backwards, drew back a shapely leg, and drove her foot into his groin again.  
"AhhhhhGooooodddd!" He howled, collapsing onto the nearby bed.  
She laughed this time. The light seemed to sigh in her head.  
--Sally. Take him and go.-  
**Yeah. I'm doing it.**  
Snively barely felt Sally's hands on him, wrapping him up in the blanket like a bulky birthday parcel. By the time he recovered, he was wrapped up mummy-style, slung over her shoulder. And moving away from Robotropolis.

"Stop doing that." Sally was sitting on a rock. Snively was splashing the golden/silver water in the Source pool.  
"And why should I?" The human gave Sally a dirty look.  
"Because. That's not water."  
"Thank you for enlightening me, Princess. I had no idea." He cupped some of the  
liquid in his hands and threw it at her.  
She was too far away. The liquid splashed onto the cave floor.  
Both Sally's and Snively's eyes watched as each drop of the liquid slid back to  
the pool and rejoined the pool.  
--He can't harm it, Sally. He has no magical power.-  
**Ok.**  
But Snively wasn't splashing anymore. He had moved away from the pool and was leaning against the wall.

Casssar crept back to the metal city, cautious. Her green eyes were wary. There were no signs of the princess.  
She stiffened.  
There was something weird in the air.  
She closed her eyes and turned her hands palms-up. She could interpret it  
better now.  
It was a mind message. It had been in the air for about two hours now. It was from Cu Chulainne to her.  
The words formed in her mind, much like her thoughts...-We have your little  
one, Casssar. Come to the Acorn Source pool to get him.-  
**My friend? That little wheeze?** She thought of Castdecass and his smooth hairless head, his deadly nose, his tired eyes, like faded blue stones too long underwater. She wondered if they were hurting him. She wondered what his screams sounded like.  
**Oh Casssar, stop being sick. You don't want to hear him scream.**  
Would it be high-pitched? Probably, his voice was rather high. Would it waver  
or be clear and continuous? She wondered if he screamed with his eyes closed or open. Her mother had always closed her eyes.  
She shook her head. **They don't have a right to harm him.** She clenched her teeth. **The Source has harmed enough. But when it's mine...it will do my will.  
Harm or protect whoever I wish.**

Of course, Sally and Cu were not harming Snively, but Sally was on the verge of punching him.  
"Snively, I thought you were like, obedient." She shoved him down to a sitting position. His shoulder was sharp and bony under her hand.  
A tapestry bearing the Royal Symbol, The Oroborus, was halfway off the wall.  
Sally placed it back on the nail. Snively's curious hands had yanked it down.  
"Who said I was obedient?"  
"You sure act it around Robotnik." She plugged her nose and spoke nasally. "Yes  
sir. Of course, sir. Oh yes sir, I'd be glad to lick your boots."  
He frowned. "You got one part right...I'm obedient around Robotnik. Do you know why? Because if I'm not, I get beaten. But with you..." He stood up again and she noticed he was a few inches taller than her.  
**But much skinnier. Look at him...thinks he's tough. Yeah right. So tough with his ribs poking out.** "Haaahahahha!" She laughed aloud.  
He looked around to see what was so funny.  
"It's you," she said. "You think you're so bad, but you're like a little twig.  
Hahaaaa!"  
Snively knew how to resist Robotnik's taunting. But with this girl, he wasn't intimidated. His fingers and thumb each curled to form a neat little fist.  
--He will strike you.-  
**No, he won't.**  
--He will.-  
**Not to worry.** Sally grinned and grabbed Snively's fist before it could touch her.  
She dug her claws in. He screeched as a thin stream of blood trickled down his wrist. "Let go of meeee!"  
She did. He looked at his hand. There were four teeny little holes in his hand.  
Only one was deep enough to bleed...the one where her thumb-claw had dug in. "You crazy..." Sniv's voice trailed off and he was silent as he sucked on the bleeding wound.  
Sally shook her head.  
"HEY!!"  
Though yelling, Casssar's voice managed to stay wonderful, smooth, yet rumbling way back in her throat.  
Sally felt strangely afraid. She grabbed Sniv' by the shoulder, looking threatening. Casssar would stay back if she thought Sniv' was in danger...wouldn't she?  
"Damn...I should've taken your gun with me," muttered Sally.  
"You know," Casssar strode towards them, one foot placed carefully in front of  
the other like a tightrope walker. On another being, it would've looked silly, but the ermine made it look like an exotic dance step.  
"Guns, princess. When someone's got a gun and they're angry, and they're waving it around, you get scared. But you never know if they're gonna turn it on theirself."  
Sally knew Cass was referring to her mother. She said her mother had killed herself, hadn't she...?  
Sally still had the human in her grip, and she slid her right hand over his chest to make sure he didn't have a weapon under his shirt. All she could feel were the bumps of his ribs, like a row of sticks lined up together.  
So she used him as her defense instead. "Come closer, Casssar, and I'll hurt him." Sally put her paw to his neck. Her claws were short, but sharp. She could rip his throat if she wished.  
--Sally! I need her to come close. To get into her mind.-  
**Oh yeah.** Sally's mind-voice was apologetic. **She just frightened me.** --Do not be scared. She will not harm you.-  
"Let Castdecass go," Cass demanded.  
Sally frowned. "Is that your pet name for Snively here?" She drew her claws  
across his throat, tickling. He jerked his head back at the touch.  
"Let me guess. You're lovers." Sally's tone was disgusted.  
"Me? And Castdecass?" Casssar laughed, low and wicked. "We've only danced  
tongues. So far."  
Sally felt Sniv' squirm under her hand, felt a deep shuddery breath enter his body. Casssar's voice did something to him, she realized. It...she didn't even want to think it...**it arouses him.** Ugh. She didn't even want to image him aroused.  
Casssar grinned a slow evil grin. It made Sally shiver a little, and she heard Snively gasp. She looked over at him.  
"God, I love that woman," he breathed. He looked more alive than she'd ever seen him before. Usually he looked so tired, so sullen, so bored. Now his eyes sparkled, his mouth was slightly open, his cheeks flushed....he looked vibrantly alert, alive.  
**Lust will do that to you.**  
She looked back to Casssar. "Come on, Casssar! Face me."  
Casssar moved closer, her eyes like hungry beasts...Sally's face their prey.  
"It's not you I want. It's Cu."  
"Come and get her if you want her...it...," said Sally. She hoped Cu could get  
into Casssar's mind fast. She didn't want the ermine near her very long.  
Snively obviously felt different, he strained in Sally's grip as Cass came nearer, trembling, and breathing hard. Sally wondered again if he was aroused. If he had a terrible ache down there, a fluttery panic in his stomach and thighs.  
She scowled hard at her thoughts. **I don't want to think of that! Why am I  
thinking of that crap?**  
--It's just after effects from your total love for the small one. You are still a bit affected by his presence.-  
Sally yanked Snively back to her. **Well, my father is more important. I have to get Casssar to come closer.** She held Snively close to her. He leaned back against her. He was comfortable with her arms clasped around him...he knew Cass would not harm him, and Sally would not harm him, and he was content.  
"Give Castdecass back," Casssar growled. "And give me Cu Chulainne." She was standing right before Sally. The squirrel's midnight-blue eyes had to look up at her. Cass's blunt muzzle was curved down in a snarl. Her canines were so long they poked out over her lower lip.  
Sally shoved Snively hard to the side, out of the way. He shrieked, but she was already moving forward, charging Cass.  
The ermine stepped back, but Sal's hands were firmly clasped on her wrists. Cass spun Sally around, trying to shake her off. She stomped Sally's foot, but the squirrel wouldn't release her.  
**Surprises can be effective,** thought Casssar, so she leaned forward and kissed Sally.  
--Do not let go!-Cu shouted in Sally's head. -I am almost there!-Sally jerked her face away but did not loosen her grip. **It's for daddy! I've got to get her for daddy!**  
A shiver swept through Sally's body and she stepped back. She felt so empty.  
But the olive green depths of Cass's eyes were calm.  
--Uncontanimate the pool.- Cu commanded inside Casssar's head. Unlike Snively and Sally, who Cu had kept a loose grip on, Cu kept a hard hold on Cass's mind. Casssar found it hard to disobey.  
She strode to the pool, and crouched on her muscular haunches. Slowly, she dipped her black paw into the pool. Then she jerked it out and stared at it in shock. It was glistening white, her natural color.  
"What is this!" she growled.  
--Nevermind-said Cu, almost irritated. -Untaint the pool.-Casssar shrugged and dipped her paw in. She took a deep breath and felt her own magic entering her body through her fingertips. It was like feathers tickling her finger nerves. It felt like rich nutrients seeping into her blood, making her stronger.  
She always felt so drained after an outpouring of magic and this taking back of her magic was equal to two days sleep. She sighed.

Arghhhh...it hurt! His energy was being sucked out...  
He knew it was the energy he'd gotten from soaking in the Source pool. Angry,  
and a bit afraid, he ran and ran until he reached the Source pool cave.  
He charged in, screaming, and attacked the one by his pool.  
Casssar was hit by a mad rushing weight. It threw her forward into the pool.  
She sputtered, coming up, and clambered to the shore.  
Her attacker rose from the pool. Although dripping with the gold and silver liquid, it was unmistakable who it was.  
"Daddy!" yelled Sally.  
A pool of black was spreading around Casssar's feet. It was her dye...and her  
fur was glistening white. "Daddy," she hissed.  
Cu felt a tug and knew Casssar had King Acorn in her grip. The light fought to sever the tie that Cass held King Acorn with....but the tie was so strong. Cu couldn't do it.  
The Acorn King whirled around. He felt an urge in his mind. To attack. But not the ermine. She was off limits.  
He charged towards the nearest being.  
The skinny human. He grabbed him and twisted his arm hard behind his back.  
Snively howled and struggled. King Acorn threw him to the ground.  
His foot drew back. Snively threw out his hands and took the impact with his palms, but they flew back and hit him in the face. He sneezed blood from his nose.  
"NO!" The voice shook King Acorn to the core. He yelled. He was not to touch the human! But the squirrel was fair game. He charged her.  
"Daddy, no!" Sally dodged her father. She didn't want to hurt him.  
"Cu, help me!" she cried.  
Cu was having trouble with Casssar. With the extra energy, Cass was forcing Cu  
out of her mind, and the entity struggled for a foot hold. But it was too much.  
Cu gave up and floated out into the cavern air.  
Sally shoved her father. He stumbled backwards, and she turned to...she didn't know what. To flee?  
She saw Casssar crouching by the pool, just smiling away. She saw Snively, trying to hide behind a boulder smaller than him. And she saw a glowing ball of light.  
**Cu! What happened?** There was no answer.  
But she knew what to do. Three times to touch. To connect.  
She leapt towards the light. Her fingertips brushed it.  
**Once!**  
Then arms locked around her waist, and her father was on her, bashing her head with his fists. She managed to twist around. Her blue-booted foot slammed him in the lower belly. Then her hands pushed him away.  
She ran. She dove. Her hand glowed with light as it entered the ball.  
Just one more...she reached, but hands grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked  
her away.  
Once again, her father attacked her viciously. One hand clawed for her eyes, while the other pounded her ribs.  
"Daddy!" she wheezed. She struggled again, trying to throw him off.  
She didn't want to, but she did. She drove her knee into King Acorn's groin. He  
groaned and stumbled away. She lunged for the light, both hands flying out.  
**Three!**  
--Sally! Let me possess your body.-  
**I don't understand.**  
Her eyes widened; her father was rising up again. She gulped, never had she seen her normally calm father this riled up. She nodded vigorously.  
**Do whatever, Cu...but don't hurt him, please don't.**  
--I will not.-  
Sally didn't know what to do. So she relaxed. She felt her mind pushed gently  
into a corner and then her body wasn't hers. She wondered briefly if  
roboticization was like this. **No.** She concluded, **because I wasn't forced,  
and because I can have my body back when I want.**  
King Acorn charged Sally again and this time his daughter grabbed him by the wrists and used the rush against him. He stumbled to the ground.  
"Now, you will stop!" Cu's voice boomed out of Sally, and King Acorn hesitated.  
But he rose back up. And this time Cu wasn't so gentle. Sally brought her hand  
forward and locked it over his face. A burst of magic emanated from Sal's hand and crackled over him.  
The King moaned and began to slump down. Sally helped him to the floor. Casssar snarled.  
Sally turned to look at her.  
Cass saw it.  
The light in Sally's eyes. She ran a nervous hand through her head fur.  
Castdecass stared at her. "You're white," he said.  
She looked down at herself. "I know. I'll have to mix up some more black dye,  
dammit."  
"You look nice, I think," he said timidly. Then he yelled, "Look out!"  
Casssar glanced up. Sally was right before her, her midnight-blue eyes looking  
exactly like a moonlit sky. Cass leapt backwards, one foot going into the Source pool.  
"Stay back, Cu Chulainne! I'm warning you!"  
Sally didn't advance, but Casssar was not relaxed. She thrust her hands  
forward.  
"Ah!" A strangled cry broke from Sally's mouth. A surge of energy had burst from Cass's hands. Sally went bowling over backwards.  
Casssar leapt over the squirrel. Sal leapt up and tackled the fleeing ermine.  
She locked her arms around the ermine's neck.  
Cass howled, trying to shake her unwanted piggy-back rider. Too late. Sally felt that empty feeling again. She let go.  
Casssar crouched by the pool, and dipped her paw in once again. The shimmering surface of the pool swirled fast, in turmoil, then settled down. Cass sighed and withdrew her hand.

Sally felt her mind shift back into its usual place, and she felt the comforting warmth of the light, clinging to her.  
--It is done. Your pool is clean.-  
Sally eyed Casssar, who had slowly risen to her feet.  
**What about her?**  
--Let her go.-  
Casssar inched around Sally. "Don't you think it's over, Cu Chulainne. I will own you! I will control the Source. Don't let this victory go to your head, Cu..."  
She beckoned to Snively. "Come on, Castdecass. Let's go."  
Sally watched as the ermine and the short man stomped out the door.  
"They're so made for each other," she snorted.  
Then she crouched beside her father. **Will he be all right?**  
--Yes.-

Snively didn't want to leave Casssar. She was so right. The perfect blend. Just enough dominance, mixed with a tad of caring, and a large helping of sensualness. And she was smart and beautiful.  
They paused...once again at the outskirts of Robotropolis. Casssar looked down at him. She looked somehow more gentle with her fur white. But her eyes, squinting, were still like green leaves shrouded in smoke.  
"My Castdecass, do you wish to return to your master?"  
Sniv' looked at the cityscape, all smog and metal. She would take care of him,  
he knew.  
He shook his head.  
"You wish to stay with me?" She seemed delighted.  
He knew then just how perfect it was. How exquisitely and totally perfect. She  
needed someone to care for, and he needed someone to care for him.  
He threw his arms around her and buried his face in her warm fur. He could be screamed at and struck and not shed a tear, but something so simple as her hand on his shoulder made him almost cry.  
She ran a hand along the smooth curve of his head, and then put her hand under his chin. She lifted his face to look up at her. He smiled, eyes watering a little. She was so drawn to him...he was so tiny, so vulnerable. But he was not as fragile as he looked, she knew.  
She leaned her face down, and gently kissed the tears off his wispy eyelashes.  
He tensed suddenly. A voice was yelling.  
"SNIVELY!! You little bastard, I swear if I have to come out and get you one  
more time, I am gonna rip off your legs and you won't be able to go anywhere!"  
Packbell was screaming nonstop as he came running up to them.  
Packbell barely even glanced at Cass; he didn't give a crap about her. She would be captured eventually.  
He grabbed Sniv' by the collar and slapped him hard in the face. "Little prick. Does Robotnik have to put you on a leash or what? He's really angry, you know, about you running off. You're going to get it."  
"Let him go," growled Cass.  
Packbell eyed her, red eyes narrowed. "Look girly, I'm giving you a chance to  
escape. Consider yourself lucky and get the hell out of here."  
Snively nodded at Cass, even though he looked pained.  
She turned and ran. "I will come back for you, Castdecass!"  
"Who's Castdecass?" asked Packbell, as he dragged Sniv' back to the city.  
"I don't know. She's crazy," replied Snively...but he could hear the cracking  
inside his chest as his heart collapsed into broken shards.

Robotnik scowled at the android and his nephew.  
Packbell was standing with his right shoulder facing Robotnik, arms crossed.  
His black hair was tousled, his ears hidden as usual by the long strands...thick and soft as silk. His triangle-shaped brows were pleasantly arched, his red corneas softly glowing. The android was so satisfied, a smirk fitting nicely on his lips.  
Then Robotnik glared at his nephew.  
Snively wasn't looking so satisfied. He had his eyes downcast, his mouth  
pouting.  
"Look at me," commanded Robotnik. Snively did not.  
Rage. It boiled over Robotnik and he stood up. Sniv' didn't flinch. Robotnik's  
hand snapped out and connected with Sniv's face.  
He loved the way his nephew's body went flying...the heavy thud as he hit the floor...his breath coming in fast and wheezy with pain.  
Sniv' didn't bother to get up. He tried to hold it back, but couldn't. A sob broke free.  
"Stop it," Robotnik commanded. He hated it so much when Snively cried. He didn't mind the screaming, the begging, the whining, the whimpering, but the crying...ARGHH!  
It made something deep inside twist...and Robotnik didn't like it. Maybe because it was in his general heart area...perhaps a warm twinge deep inside his cold heart.  
He scowled and yanked Sniv' up. "Stop it, Snively! Stop it!" He shook his lackey vigorously.  
Sniv' whined as his head snapped back and forth, but when the shaking stopped he sobbed again.  
"STOP CRYING!!" Robotnik screamed, but the tears only came harder.  
Robotnik snarled and threw Snively aside. He thought Sniv' was crying because  
of him...he was wrong. Sniv' was crying because of Cass...she said she would be back. He sniffled. But would she?  
**How can I count on her? Will she...will she be truthful? I just met her...how can I believe in her? When everybody else I believed in turned away...** He brushed away the tears.  
**It's something to hope for. To hang onto...** He turned back to Robotnik. "I'm sorry, sir," he said. Although he wasn't sorry. But there was no use annoying Robotnik.  
"Fine," Robotnik nodded. His anger came and went like a flash storm. "Get back  
to work, then, Snively." He pointed at the console.  
Sniv' worked at the console. His fingers typed, but his eyes were half-closed.  
The only description for his expression was mournfully dreamy...  
**Casssar...I hope to see your beautiful face on my surveillance monitors...**

********************

"Oooh, Sally..." His daughter's image was doubling, tripling, before his blurry eyes. King Acorn pushed himself up, smiling as Sally helped him.  
**Is he ok?**  
--He must bathe in the pool to fully purify.-  
"Come on, daddy."  
Her soft hand enveloped his. She led him to the pool. He gingerly stuck one toe  
in, and then the other leg and finally he waded in.  
The silver liquid took away his rage, the gold liquid took his hate. All his mistrust and fear swirled out with the liquid. He floated on his back on the precious pool, eyes closed.  
"I'm free!" he announced suddenly. "I'm free!" He turned his head to look at his daughter. The liquid cradled him....it didn't invade his mouth or eyes or nose....  
It was like a giant hand supporting him.  
"Thank you, bean," he said.  
"It wasn't just me," she responded. "The purifier of the Source, Cu Chulainne,  
helped me."  
He didn't care who helped her. He only cared that she had been a part of it.  
How beautiful she was.  
Her red-brown hair was lit by a soft glow that seemed to seep from her body. Her muzzle was sweetly smiling, her eyes like a twilight sky...glittering with stars. She was so full of love for him...  
The evil had blinded him to her intense caring for him...the Freedom Fighters' need for him.  
"I love you so much, Sally." He backpedaled to the shore and stood up.  
She saw his eyes. Clear and pure, their old familiar pale blue. She laughed  
joyously and threw herself at him.  
They hugged and he planted kisses on her soft hair.  
--Good for you, Sally. I will leave you now...but I will remain in this cave...you may speak to me whenever you wish...-  
**All right. Thank you so much, Cu. I mean it.**  
--You are welcome. It is my duty and my pleasure.-Sally felt the light flow out of her body, but she didn't feel that empty abandoned feeling anymore. Not with her father's arms around her.  
**I honestly believe everything will be all right...** The gentle serene light bathed the two royalties.  
The air tingled with pure love.

Casssar didn't really have a home. But there was a cave she sometimes visited.  
Now she crouched by a cruddy muddy stream with a bowl.  
The bowl was filled with liquid black, and she stirred it vigorously with a stick.  
Then she peered into a shard of broken mirror beside her.  
**Castdecass...he said I looked nice white...** She stared down at her black  
dye.  
**Well...Cast...he'll have to wait. Until I get some pools into my power...Then  
I'll go back for you, my Cast...my precious weakling.**  
A while later, she set out on the search for more Source pools.  
Her hands itched with magic, eager to contaminate and control.  
And her fur blended in perfectly with the dark dark night...  
The End...  
Good or bad comments are always welcome!!!


End file.
